Dr. Mundo
Summary Utterly insane, unrepentantly homicidal, and horrifyingly purple, Dr. Mundo is what keeps many of Zaun’s citizens indoors on particularly dark nights. This monosyllabic monstrosity seems to want nothing more than pain – both the giving of it, and the receiving of it. Wielding his massive meat cleaver as if it were weightless, Mundo is infamous for capturing and torturing dozens of Zaun’s citizens for his nefarious “operations,” which seem to have no overall point or goal. He is brutal. He is unpredictable. He goes where he pleases. He is also not, technically, a doctor. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Doctor "Mundo" Edmundo, the Madman of Zaun Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his late 30s to early 40s) Classification: Mutated Human, "Doctor" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing(via Sadism), Statistics Reduction (Can slow his opponent with Infected Cleaver), Fire Manipulation (Via Burning Agony), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength and speed), Extremely high resistance to pain, Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fought and nearly killed Ekko, only failing to do so due to Ekko's time reversal allowing him to undo the lethal blow he landed on him) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Ekko) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio, Capable of wielding a massive steel cleaver as through it were weightless) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range to dozens of meters with cleavers Standard Equipment: Infected Cleaver Intelligence: Varies from Low to Very high (Has extensive knowledge of chemistry and medical science, but can delve into bouts of total insanity) Weaknesses: His abilities damage him slightly with each use Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adrenaline Rush:' Dr. Mundo regenerates health each second. *'Infected Cleaver:' Dr. Mundo hurls his cleaver in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits, capped at a minimum threshold, and slowing them by 40% for 2 seconds. The damage is capped against minions and monsters. Dr. Mundo heals for half of Infected Cleaver's cost if it hits an enemy, and for the full cost if it kills its target. *'Burning Agony:' Dr. Mundo sets himself on fire, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and gaining Tenacity. *'Masochism:' Dr. Mundo gains bonus attack damage proportional to how much damage he has taken. Additionally, Dr. Mundo's next basic attack, within the duration, will cost health, but gains 25 bonus range and deals bonus physical damage. Taking magic damage or paying a health cost increases Dr. Mundo's magic resistance by 2% for 2 seconds, stacking up to an amount. *'Sadism:' Dr. Mundo regenerates health at a faster rate for 12 seconds and gains bonus movement speed for the duration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutants Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Healers